


Quirk

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Did I Mention Crack?, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Obito is to blame, Quirks, Shibi and Raidou launch two wars, Team Jealousy, The Pocky Game, pocky, random quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's shared and played the "game" with a lot of the shinobi that pass through the mission room." Raidou's quirk and its history, as told by Izumo (and Kotetsu, by default). Raidou/Many, no real pairing but hints of GenRai jealousy and mentions of lightly OOC Aburame clan members. First Naruto drabble and first Naruto piece of work in seven years, so sorry for any mistakes, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own pocky or Naruto, I'm just merely using the snack and the anime for free fun without getting paid. Sucks, I know.
> 
> Claimer: I own Keiko Hagane, but there isn't much about her because I just needed a name and decided to make Kotetsu a younger brother. 8I

Nobody really ever knew at first, except Obito Uchiha. The younger boy had started the whole thing, so of course he knew. He had started it by sitting in their lunchroom with a stick of chocolate covered bread in his mouth. His eyes had been drawn to the Uchiha's mouth, his own beginning to salivate at the stick he desired. At recess, he walked up to the younger boy, who had another in his mouth. He asked if he had any more, because Raidou was needy and never was allowed sweets, even if it was just one of the delicious pocky sticks. The younger boy frowned, shaking his head.

“But we can share!” He had said around his last stick of pocky. Raidou blinked, confused, until the boy pressed the exposed end of the stick to the older boy's mouth. The brown haired boy smiled and accepted the end of the stick, their lips meeting in the middle before Obito munched down to break the stick in half, giving them both their own piece of the yummy snack.

(That was also his first kiss, but that isn't the important part.)

The second time was just after Raidou became a genin. That was when his parents decided he could have more responsibilities and less rules in regards to home life and diet (he still had to take his medicine every morning. They wouldn't let him get out of that). Because of that, he went and bought a box of pocky with his allowance. He looked at one of the boys from his academy classes that had failed the genin test and said they could share. The boy knew the game already, so he had happily complied, if only to get some pocky.

The third time was with Raidou's team-mates; Genma Shiranui and Keiko Hagane. He had a stick in his mouth and Genma demanded he wanted some. Raidou had said if he wanted some, he had to take it by force. Genma had decided to shove Raidou down, straddle him and take the half that was jutting out of his mouth. Keiko had arrived then, saw them chewing and knew it hadn't been a real kiss, but a pocky kiss. She pitched a fit until Raidou shared with her too. Their sensei decided to ban pocky from their squad after the millionth time of them fighting over Raidou's pocky.

It became a rarity that Raidou had pocky while they were on the team, but once he became a chuunin shinobi, pocky went right back into his mouth. Genma will still demand some on occasion and Keiko will pitch a fit if she finds out. He shares with everyone who asks when they see him in the mission room with one; a child gets a free stick, while an adult has to play the game (if they're single or have an understanding spouse that agrees, that is. Raidou doesn't like making someone cheat on their other half just because of pocky).

He's shared and played the “game” with a lot of the shinobi that pass through the mission room. He's shared with the original Ino-Shika-Chou trio, their wives too. He's shared with Tsume Inuzuka, her daughter Hana, Kurenai and Shizune. Even Shibi Aburame has played the game with him. He said that time had been the best one. That launched the terrifying of the Genma versus Raidou war of Christmas 2002. It also sparked the first Shino versus Shibi war.

(Apparently Shino doesn't like that his father's moving on from his mother and flirting. Genma just has jealousy issues.)

Call it cute or silly or even inappropriate, but really it's just a quirk Raidou and the rest of the village don't notice anymore.

Besides, it's free pocky, fun, and a kiss from one of Konoha's best shinobi.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Raidou having a small quirk while on shift in the mission room. (I know he's jounin but a lot of people have him doing work in the mission room so... deal with it?)
> 
> I've also decided that Izumo is telling the story, while Kotetsu is the one butting in with the parenthesis and they're explaining it to visiting shinobi (probably Temari, Gaara and Kankuro).
> 
> I don't really like where it ended but I hate how most of my things end.
> 
> But seriously, imagine Raidou with a pocky stick in his mouth and then suddenly having the pocky game with Genma (and Shibi because that was done on a whim and I love the thought of Genma pitching a fit).


End file.
